


Freckles

by glowydean



Series: Hello, Stranger [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Freckles, Love, M/M, Motel room, Sleeping Dean, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 10:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glowydean/pseuds/glowydean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel likes to watch Dean as he sleeps, until Sam catches him in the act.  Light fluffyness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freckles

There’s a scar on Dean’s shoulder that Castiel loves to trace with his fingertips.  

His fingertips are like whispers, and Dean continues to sleep, unaware that he is being observed.  

Dean shifts in his sleep, his nose twitches, and Castiel pulls his hand back, heart racing.  He knows Dean doesn’t like him to hang around like this, especially when he’s sleeping, but Cas can’t help it.  He likes seeing Dean like this.  He likes being so close to him when his eyes are closed, when his breath is steady, when he’s not asking him a million questions about everything that happened, about how he got out of Purgatory and why he can’t remember who or what pulled him out.  

Dean shifts again and lets out a little sigh.  

Castiel knows that more often than not, Dean’s dreams are plagued by monsters, nightmares, of the things he’s done, of the creatures he’s killed.  Even when he’s asleep, he hunts, he hurts.  

Castiel gently cups Dean’s face with his hand, preferring this over his typical two fingers to the forehead method, and smiles softly.  Immediately, he feels a difference in Dean’s body.  He feels him relax and most of the tension has slipped out of his muscles.  His breathing is slightly slower and the corner of his lips raise in the tiniest of smiles.  

Castiel hears a soft cough from the other bed and he quietly turns around to see Sam sitting up, staring at him, an amused expression on his face.  

Castiel frowns, embarrassed.  ”He was having a bad dream,” he explains. 

Sam lifts an eyebrow and nods.  ”Right.  How come you never do anything about my bad dreams?” he asks with a small smirk.  

Castiel turns back to Dean who is still fast asleep and dreaming of something much more pleasant, no doubt.  He wants to reach over and touch Dean’s shoulder once more but he restrains himself.  

“I can help, if you want,” Castiel offers.  

Sam puts his hand up and shakes his head.  ”It’s okay, Cas.  I know,” he says quietly.

Castiel makes a face.  ”What do you know, Sam?” he asks.   

“I know that you…I know how you feel about him,” he says gently.  

Castiel feels his heart beat even faster than before.  He does not say anything.  

Sam lifts both eyebrows and leans forward.  ”Well?” he asks.  

Castiel’s blue eyes are as wide as saucers.  ”I don’t think I understand…”

"Cas, look, you love Dean, I get it.  It’s okay,” he says.  

Castiel turns to look at Dean again.  ”How does one know it’s love?” Castiel asks.

Sam looks down at his hands and he smiles.  ”I think you just know.  You just…you look at someone and your heart fills up, and you know you’d do anything for them.  Even watch over them while they slept to make sure they don't have any nightmares,” he says.  

Castiel absorbs this information and then he sighs.  ”I suppose,” he says.

Sam swings his legs over the side of the bed and he grabs his phone and his motel key from the bedside table.  ”I’m going out for a bit, maybe thirty minutes or so,” he says casually as he slips his shirt over his head.  

Castiel observes him as he walks across the room.  ”Why?” he asks.

Sam grins.  ”So you can count his freckles in peace,” he says.  

Castiel cannot help but chuckle.  ”What makes you think that I want to count his freckles?” he asks.  

Sam rolls his eyes.  ”Because I saw you trying the other night but you kept looking over at me every five seconds and you kept loosing count, so…I’ll give you a moment,” he says.  

"Sam, do you…think he feels the same way about me?” Castiel asks.  

Sam stares at Cas for a moment, contemplating.  ”Does Dean Winchester love pie?” he asks finally. 

Castiel frowns.  "Yes, but…”

“Well then, there you go.  I’ll be back,” he says.  

Castiel watches Sam as he leaves and then he turns his attention back to Dean.  With a small smile he leans over and begins to count the freckles on Dean’s nose.  


End file.
